The Carnival
by jafarjasmineforever2005
Summary: Jafar takes Jasmine to a carnival. Very A/U fic kind of a modern day fic. Jafar/Jasmine.


Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Jasmine, Jafar, and Aladdin all went to a carnival together. Aladdin was the first in line to go on the roller coaster, but it turned out Aladdin was not tall enough to ride the ride.

"I'll ride with him," Jafar voulenteered.

"Hey you were supposed to ride with me!" Jasmine snapped at Jafar.

"I know, but I have to ride with him or he won't be able to go on, because he's not tall enough," Jafar informed Jasmine.

"Okay, but you have to promise to go on again with me, after the ride," said Jasmine.

"Okay I promise," Jafar agreed and they pinky sweared on it.

The ride started, Aladdin started to feel his stomach go up and down, and he felt like he was going to throw up.

"Jafar, I think I'm going to throw up," said Aladdin.

"Eww don't throw up on me!" Jafar started to move back.

Before Jafar could say another word, Aladdin had already thrown up, and it got all over Jafar's clothes.

Meanwhile, Jasmine was stuck riding with a drunk person who kept trying to make moves on her, and he smelled like a sewer. Finally when the ride was over, they all got off the ride.

"Aladdin puked all over me, it was disgusting, I'm never going on a ride with him again!" Jafar exclaimed.

"I warned him not to eat that corn dog before going on the ride. I had to ride with this idiot that was obviously drunk and he smelled like a sewer. He was disgusting, and he would spit on people as they passed on the rides, it was disgusting," Jasmine said giving a grossed out look.

"Let's go on again, and make sure we're together," Jafar suggested.

"Yeah!" Jasmine agreed.

Meanwhile, after humiliating himself on the ride, Aladdin decided to sit down and let his stomach settle.

Jafar was lucky to bring a change of clothes incase he got dirty, so he went to the nearest restroom and changed before he and Jasmine went on the roller coaster together.

This time it went very smooth, they held hands the whole time, and there was music playing on the roller coaster, they were playing "I'll Be There For You" by Bon Jovi.

"Hey it's our song!" Jasmine exclaimed.

They both started singing. After the song was over and the ride stopped they got off together.

"That was great," Jafar smiled still holding Jasmine's hand.

"It sure was," Jasmine agreed.

Aladdin was nowhere in sight.

"Oh well, we didn't want him with us anyway, it was supposed to be just the two of us, and he invited himself along," said Jasmine.

"Yep, let's not worry about him," Jafar agreed.

Aladdin and Jasmine used to go out, and then Aladdin was being very immature, so she broke up with him.

Meanwhile people were commenting on the age difference between Jasmine and Jafar.

"He's old enough to be her dad," said one guy.

"That's gross, and they actually kiss each other," his girlfriend agreed.

"Look you people, I don't care what you think of me or who I'm with just back off," Jasmine told them off.

The couple went they're own way.

"I'm hungry want to get something to eat?" asked Jasmine.

"Sure sounds good," Jafar agreed.

They went to a pizza stand.

"I'll take two slices of sausage and mushroom pizza please," Jasmine placed her order.

"And I'll take the same," Jafar ordered the same as Jasmine.

"Sorry we only sell whole pizzas," the vender told them.

"Okay we can share a whole pizza," said Jasmine.

"That'll be five dollars," the vender told her.

Jasmine handed the vender a five dollar bill and got the large pizza that came with two sodas, and a large order of breadsticks.

They sat in a shady spot and ate their pizzas.

"Jasmine, I've been wanting to tell you something for a long time. You are so much fun to be with, and I've been wanting to ask you this for a long time. Will you be my girl?" asked Jafar.

"Yes!" Jasmine exclamed.

"Cheers to our relationship," they lifted their soda glasses and clanged them together.

After eating, they decided to go on more rides. They went on the kamikaze, and flipped upside down, and the ride got stuck and they were upside down for two minutes, but it bothered neither of them, at least they were together. Nobody even threw up on that ride.

After that they decided to go on a calmer ride, they went on the farris wheel, they could see the whole carnival.

"Ever kiss at the top of the farris wheel?" asked Jafar.

"I love that idea, I haven't done it," Jasmine told him.

Jafar leaned over and gave her the most passionate kiss ever, right at the top of the farris wheel.They decided to stay for the fireworks, and the fireworks were amazing. All different colors. After the fireworks they played a song "When I Fall In Love" by Nat King Cole and Natalie Cole.

"May I have this dance?" asked Jafar.

Jasmine grabbed his hand without hesitation. As they spun around the dnace floor it was obvious to everyone that they have fallen in love some people thought it was gross, others thought it was romantic, but they didn't care either way.

After the fireworks they decided to get ice cream. They had a giant sundae with lots of whipped cream on top, and they fed it to each other.

After they ate the ice cream, Jafar took Jasmine home.

"That was great," Jafar whispered in Jasmine's ear, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Yeah it was," Jasmine agreed lowing her arm around his waist.

"I love you Jasmine," Jafar whispered in her ear before kissing her neck softly, sending shivers down her spine.

"I love you too Jafar," Jasmine whispered back before leaning over and kissing him on the lips.


End file.
